<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for your entertainment by ollie_oxen_free</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401254">for your entertainment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free'>ollie_oxen_free</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"you KNOW i keep that mf strap ON me!!!!" - razz probably, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Sitting, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, its just porn without plot, not mine but a very very horny friend of mine's, there's daytime television</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Razz comes home. Blue is on the couch. They fuck.<br/>That's really all there is to it.</p>
<p>(Alternate title: Blue Tells Razz What to Do: The Fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue/Razz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for your entertainment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnRazz/gifts">CrushingOnRazz</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The TV is the first thing he hears when he walks through the door. He can’t make out what show it is, but there’s a laughtrack that goes off in the background when one of the men makes some comment on some woman’s boobs. It doesn’t really narrow down the selection of </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> media that pollutes the channels, but it’s enough that he decides to tune it out for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue?” He yells out, kicking his shoes off and into the little corner by the door as he hangs his satchel on one of the wall hooks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noncommittal response confirms that it is, in fact, his wife watching daytime television and not some burglar with a poor choice in entertainment. He peers around the corner from the entryway, looking at where Blue is draped over the couch like she’d had her spine removed for the sole purpose of splaying out in the most uncomfortable positions possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s scrolling on her phone, eyes glazed over in the way only boredom can do. Razz pushes off from the wall and makes his way over to the couch, lifting her legs and plopping down on the cushions, setting them back onto his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta say,” he begins, “I had no clue you were such a big fan of ‘middle-aged man hates his nagging, conventionally-attractive wife.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue blinks twice: once as she looks over at him to finally register his presence and again as she moves her gaze to the tv.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. Shit.” She turns off her phone and sets it on the cushion beside her, arm twisting around to fumble between the seats. She pulls out the remote after a great deal of effort, switching the channel to ‘young couple gentrifies neighborhood’ before tossing it with reckless abandon behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello” he decides to say now that he has her attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pinnacle of maturity, Blue sticks her tongue out at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you’ve had a good day off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I wish. There’s nothing to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head with a snort, running his fingers over the material of her tights. They’re soft and sleek, expensive athletic material that he’s only ever seen put to use when Blue bends down to lace her shoes, but he can’t complain when they look as nice as they do on her. His gaze runs up her legs, over the soft skin of her stomach and the bra she’d chosen to lounge in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s run both mouth and hands over her collar, the curve of her breasts, down her stomach and to the dip of her hips many times before, yet he still wants to follow the paths that are ingrained in his memory until the day he dies. The thought makes heat rise to his face, something near unnoticeable on its own with his complexioned dark as it is. Blue knows him, though, can read him like an open book, and she flashes him a smirk that sends a spark down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See something you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums, running the backs of his knuckles up her legs and letting them graze the inside of her thighs before coming back down. “Not really.” He grins, taking the material of the tights between two of his fingers and tugging on it. “My favorite part is under these.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue pulls one of her legs away and pushes him with her heel in a mockery of a kick. “Oh, hurr durr, asshole. Go to horny jail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooo, are we gonna do roleplay? Should I get out the sexy prison guard outfit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts. “God. I’m gonna kick you in the face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue sits up with more speed than he was expecting, hand gripping the front of his shirt. He has one second to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> before she tugs him into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand not gripping his shirt reaches around to scratch at the base of his head, drawing a sigh from his mouth. That’s all that’s needed for Blue to slip her tongue through his lips, running over his teeth in more of a demand than a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, well. He’s more than happy to give her what she wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She explores his mouth slow and methodically, brushing over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, his tongue. When she pulls away slow, sucking onto his bottom lip as she goes, he thinks he’s ready to do whatever she wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks a few times, already breathing heavy. “Hey,” he manages to work out, dazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue’s grin hides a promise. “Hey,” she returns. The hand that was gripping his shirt trails down his chest, pressing flat just above his groin. “I think I’ve found something to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Razz snorts, mind clear enough to fall back into their banter. “How long have you been waiting to use that one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm. About when I started kissing you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans forward and presses a quick kiss to the side of his mouth, pulling back when he turns to meet her. “Well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks. “Wait, were you expecting me to say ‘no’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More like I like hearing about how much you want me to fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand she has resting on his lower stomach suddenly seems unbearably hot with how quickly his arousal is growing. “Shit. Fuck, yeah, anything you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flash at that and the sensible part of his brain tells him it’s probably a warning sign. The rest is too focused on the quickly growing throb between his legs to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kisses him just below his ear. “Go get your dick for me and come back. I want you naked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost stumbles to follow her instructions, tripping over his fumble to take his jeans off on the way to the bedroom twice. He pulls the strap out from under the bed and manages to get it on with little trouble despite his mad dash back to the couch. When he gets there Blue’s standing and sliding her tights and panties down her legs, tossing them to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks him up and down and grins. “Lay down.” She nods her head to where she’d been lounging previously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fluffs up one of the flattened pillows and props it under his head, shifting to get comfortable. When he finds his position he winks, reaching up to lace his fingers behind his head. “Ready whenever you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue moves with easy grace, stepping to the couch and placing her knee just beside his shoulder. Razz has half a second to move his arms back down before she’s kneeling over his chest, looking down on him. There’s hunger in her eyes as she places the palm of her hand against his forehead, pushing it back down from where he’d come off the pillow in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Her voice is nearly a purr as her fingers move to grip at his hair, holding him in place. He thinks he should make some quip about this, some joke to ease the heavy tension, but then she tilts her hips closer to him and his mind goes blank. This close he can smell her arousal, thick and hot, and it makes his mouth water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings his hands up to hold onto her hips as she moves closer, swiping his tongue over her slit. Blue sighs as he does, eyes drifting closed and grip tightening on his hair. The slight sting makes him groan, the sound of which causes Blue to open her eyes and look at him with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it when I pull your hair, don’t you? When I move you where I want you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brushes his tongue against her clit and she moans, grinding down onto his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, your tongue feels good. Wanna put it to use? Make me come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth is currently occupied but he hopes that his moan is enough to convey that, yes, he would very much like to do both of those things. Razz presses his fingers into the flesh of her ass, pulling her closer, his breath catching when he’s rewarded with a low moan that trails into a sigh. Over the years he’s found out that Blue likes it steady. Tracing the alphabet works, sure, but it’s the broad swipes with the flat of his tongue, the constant movement, that brings her to the edge the fastest. Above him Blue swears, hips canting down before she pulls back with a breathy laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she chokes out. Pride swells in his chest, knowing he’s the one who caused that hitch in her breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It steals his own breath away in more ways than one, the movement of Blue’s hips grinding her down into his mouth, on his tongue. There’s slick all over his face when he finally feels her tense, thighs clenching as she jerks once, twice. When she lifts herself off his face he sucks in air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blue has enough decency to look at least a little concerned. “Fuck, you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Razz laughs, blinking a few times to clear his vision of the mist of tears. “Never been better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The quirk of her lips that means she’s trying not to smile makes his stomach do a little flip. She flicks him on the chest as she scoots down his body to let her hips hover over him. Her voice is still breathy as she says “No need to act so smug about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m a smug kinda guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s probably saying something about how affected he is that that’s the best he could come up with. For a moment he hopes Blue isn’t going to catch it, or that she’ll maybe have enough mercy to let it slide, but instead she raises a single brow, amusement on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that small lack of oxygen finally did it for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs. “What a way to go, though. ‘In memory of Razz Aster. He died doing what he loved.’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicks him in the chest again, harder this time. “Stop talking about your obituary when I’m trying to fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about making another joke, something about ‘dying as he lived,’ but when Blue grabs the base of his strap and starts to sink down onto him he decides that he has much more important things to think about, like the curve of her throat as she tips her head back and the bluntness of her nails as they curl into his chest. There’s a pause where she sinks entirely down onto him and then she’s moving, lifting up and rocking back down, little sighs coming from between her lips. Razz rests his hands on her hips, letting his gaze sweep over her as she moves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strands of hair that she’d had tucked up into her bun are falling out, now, framing her face and sticking to the sweat on her forehead. She’s gorgeous, like this, chasing her pleasure with a single-minded focus, using him however best suited her. He moves one of his hands from her hips between her folds, rubbing circles around her clit. She moans deep at that, nails digging into his chest as she tenses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck I’m- I’m getting close.” She circles her hips as she comes down again, rocking into him. She opens her eyes and he’s suddenly pinned in her stare. “Want me to come on your dick?” She punctuates it with another hard roll of her hips. “Or do you wanna eat me out again, put that pretty tongue of yours to use? Want me to come in your mouth again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Razz groans, his head falling back. He squeezes his eyes shut, overwhelmed. “I- fuck, I don’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ‘don’t’?” She interrupts him, her tone teasing. Her nails press into his chest, dragging down slowly. The stinging trail she leaves behind grounds him enough for her next words. “Maybe I’ll go and lock myself in our bedroom, then. Finish off myself. You’ll just have to listen to me through the door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it’s just teasing, just their usual back and forth, but something desperate still curls in his chest at her words. “No- please, fuck. Please. I wanna watch you come on my dick, riding my face, whatever you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She places her palm against his throat, just a presence with no pressure at all, but he still chokes. Blue kisses him deep, presses into him and uses him, hips moving faster in a way that would probably be painful if he had any nerve endings at all down there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can tell when she comes by the way her whole body tenses up, legs locking around his hips and the hand on his throat squeezing just once before it relaxes. He lets her rocking stop before he moves to pull her off of him, pressing a kiss to her lips. A grin widens against his mouth as she kisses back. When she pulls back he winks, swallows heavy and pretends he can’t hear the rush of blood in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still bored?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums, the self-satisfied smirk she gets on her face widening as she glances over his mess of a face, cooling slick and all. “Not right now. Give me about five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, madame, take all the time you need.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy birthday emma you are a good friend and i really enjoy talking to you about these two losers and whatever else- aalsdkjfhlaspdfs oh thank god i overpowered the demon that was possessing me to type all of that. anyways you suck &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>